Flying for Freedom
by Chelsealolz3
Summary: A fanfic about Claire, Wendy's second daughter and Jane's younger sister. Can she overcome her hatred for them both as she deals with the problems of her past and present? Will a war rip love from her grasp? Read to find out! Heads up, there's lot's of unsuspecting things in store!
1. Pilot

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name is Chelsea and this is my first fanfic. It is a Peter Pan fanfic from Claire, Wendy's second daughter's, pov. Please review and criticism is taken with a grain of salt. I will listen to any suggestions! Please enjoy! I do not own Peter Pan.**

Sobs racked my body as I collapsed onto my bed. One thought kept racing around my mind, _"Why her? She's a wicked jealous witch! She didn't deserve to fly with you. After all, she did leave you __**and**__ me. Please come for me and take me away from this wretched place! I am all alone with my mother and father… They don't even love me! They just pretend for the public." _ Steady streams of burning tears were flowing down my face, creating pink lines that flowed over my splotchy cheeks and smooth chin.

_Knock Knock. _My head whipped around at breakneck speed as I simultaneously screamed, "What do you want?!"

"Dear, I only want to talk to you." My mother's soft, gentle voice pierced my ears like knives.

My teeth gritted, I replied, "After what happened? I'm surprised you still have the nerve to talk to me **Wendy**." Those words were filled with loathing as I used my mother's first name. "And by the way, why did Peter pick you and Jane but not me?" I could imagine my mother's eyes brimming with tears and her cheeks reddening, just like they always did when Jane, who had visited him before, mentioned him. This gave me immense satisfaction.

My fight with Jane had been about Jane eloping with her new fiancée Percy. I had shrieked at her about Percy and how she was too young, but it somehow morphed into my jealousy about Peter. That was the final straw for me. I cursed her name and removed her from my life. My mother was furious enough at me for cursing Jane that she slapped me across the face. I do not forgive and forget. This life-changing fight happened only two days ago and I haven't come out of my room except to eat every once in a while. Now, my mother was trying to speak to **me**?! That is not happening. Not on my watch.

"Claire, you must come out!" she pleaded.

"Make me!" I spat through the wooden door. I heard an enormous sigh as my mother padded softly down the hall. With that, all of my energy was spent. I buried my head into my pillow and began to scream in frustration, pain, and hate. In the midst of screaming, I failed to observe the scene at my window. A mop of red hair, shaking, peered around the panes. The figure motioned for a much smaller, golden figure with wings to creep into the bedroom. The figures silently agreed with a nod. Something must be done with this girl Claire.


	2. Emotions

**A/N: I will be updating about once a week, little more, little less. But anyway, sorry I made the last chapter so short… I just realized that. Well, here's the second chapter! And by the way, there is a twist in the next chapter!**

_Creak._ My bloodshot eyes darted around the room, body tensed.

"Who's there?" I questioned timidly. Sadness welled up in my heart as I imagined my mother's face. Maybe it was her! I peered under the door for shadows indicating that she was outside, but surprisingly there were none. My senses were immediately on high alert.

"Please don't be afraid. My name is Peter." A soft, nervous boy's voice whispered through the heavy air. I spun around like a top and gasped. There was the legendary Peter Pan standing right in front of me, ever so lightly standing on my window sill. My brown eyes drank in his golden-red hair with bangs that ever so carefully draped over his eyes, vibrant green eyes full of life, leafy trousers, and emerald t-shirt. He filled all of my expectations and with a pang of guilt, I was reminded of Jane.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(6 years ago)_

_ "My betrayal came as a greatly terrible shock to Peter. The minute that I blew that whistle and the pirates came swooping down, screaming with glee, I died on the inside." With that Jane began to sob._

_ Wendy wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Dear, that is in the past. Luckily you fixed things with him. Do not hold any regrets or self-hatred. You are only eleven, and even Peter forgives you!" her mother exclaimed, trying desperately to console her whimpering daughter._

_ Meanwhile in the darkness of the hallway, the second daughter, Claire, had just heard the whole story. Every adventure with Peter, all of the amazing times with the Lost Boys, the disagreements with Tinker Bell, and even Captain Hook's dastardly plans that were always thwarted. Even though Never Land wasn't all fun and games, after hearing all of the stories, Claire had made her decision. She wished to go see Peter, swim with the mermaids, dance with the natives, and travel across the island on treasure hunts with the Lost Boys. Claire, even at the age of 10, was a very determined girl. And she would be willing to do almost anything to get to Never Land._

XXXXXXXXXX

This memory coursed through my veins as I fixated on this remarkable boy. Surprisingly, I noted that he looked to be about the age of sixteen! _How is that possible? I always thought that he couldn't age. _Again to my surprise, I felt a blush slowly creeping up my cheeks. I shook my head very fast, clearing my thoughts and addressed him, "So you're Peter."

"Yes. We unfortunately need to have a chat," He answered with a face full of conflicting emotions.

My head hung in shame. I immediately knew that he had witnessed my horrible actions towards my poor mother. "You think I'm a horrible person, don't you?" His mouth opened slightly to answer but I cut him off sharply, "Don't answer that please." Peter closed it with a snap.

His eyes bored into mine for a fraction of a second. I could easily see what Jane's, my mother's, and my horrible behavior was doing to him. Me, being the root of the problem, was the one who warranted a visit. The only person who I definitely knew could change our outcome was Peter.

"Let's go to Never Land," he shot bluntly at me. My face showed no emotion as I took his hand. _Come on Claire, _I thought to myself. _Do not show emotion. Feelings are weaknesses. _With that, I felt the stony walls that keep me caged rise yet another ten feet over my heart. My pain, suffering, guilt, and attraction sunk ten feet under. I do not know why Peter is here but I will not let him worm his way into my heart like he did Jane and my mother.

Just then, out of my peripherals, I noticed a golden blur streak by, all the while chiming as if with sweet choir bells. I still revealed nothing but my heart grew thirty times heavier as if I was wearing a lead suit, when I figured that the blur was Tinker Bell. I had always idolized her for her gorgeous blonde hair, snappy attitude, loyalty, and protectiveness of Peter. Having her here in my room was a joy but yet a great sorrow because of the trouble I was in.

"Are you okay?" a question reverberated through my purple colored room.

_No. I am not okay. I've always wanted to go to Never Land but I don't want to be your charity case or my visit to happen just because you want me to make nice to my mother. I won't allow it. _"I'm fine." My voice replied unwillingly, impassively.

"Then let's go," Peter breathed, with sympathy in his perfect vibrant eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(One night later)

THIS IS A SPOILER! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO GET A GLIMPSE OF THE NEAR FUTURE!

My eyes narrowed as I faced the pirate. I slowly dragged my fist through the air, digging my nails into my palms. With one fatal swoop, I beckoned for him to come closer. A harsh cry sliced through the humid jungle morning as our swords clashed.


	3. Uncovering (Revised)

**AHHHH! You guys don't know why I'm so happy but it's snowing where I am! **** Haha here's the third chapter…. WARNING: Lots of drama.**

As we soared through the air, as if on angel's wings, I allowed my mind to wander. After a few minutes I focused on Peter's freckled face as he conversed with Tink. I took special notice on his lips. The way that they shaped around his words was utter perfection. It was as if God had carved his face and personality to be perfectly suited to my conditions for a young man.

_Must have a sense of humor (I do tend to tell jokes)_

_Must have a caring demeanor towards children (my younger brother as an example)_

_Honest to a fault; explains things on a need to know basis_

_Redheads are preferable, but black is also accepted_

_MUST CARE FOR MY FEELINGS_

"Ugh," a grunt escaped Peter's throat as his shaggy red hair yet again caught in his eyes. In annoyance, he flipped his hair sideways. My breath automatically caught in my lungs as I marveled in the way his adorable nose scrunched and his naturally styled eyebrows folded together.

_Stay in this Claire. _I felt my body begin to rise as my thoughts spiraled upward. _He doesn't want to get to know __**you**__, he only wants to help Mother and Jane. They were always his favorites after all. Don't get too attached. _Almost immediately I began to sink downward, as if I were on the Titanic. Cold thoughts, like icy water, began to flood the gears in my mind.

"We've arrived," Peter's words rang like church bells through my racing mind. All of my thoughts were banished to oblivion as a blinding light stunned me. The last thing I saw was Peter's hand speeding through the air and smacking into my eyes to shield my vision.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_BOOM. Splash! Clink! CRACK! _Dazed, I slowly rose to my unsteady feet. My mind couldn't process the macabre scene in front of me. Smoking chips of shields, spears, canoes, and ships were littered around my bare feet. A sprinkle of blood here and there was scattered throughout the dunes, which immediately put me on high alert. As I was beginning to obtain a little inkling of understanding, a crackling noise began to fill the air behind me. I whirled around and gaped when I realized an enormous group of palm trees was covered in blue flames. My imagination spiraled and I could almost hear the trees screaming and pleading for water, their salvation. Desperate, my eyes darted around the ruined beach for something, anything to help save them. That is when I noticed a beautifully crafted sword, buried with the hilt upward in the sand, catch the sun's dying rays and sparkle into my eyes. A strange desire burned into my mind as I grasped the sword and yanked it out of its watery grave. Everything, the sounds of cannons, swords, and flames, the desolate beach, and the scarlet lagoon nearby faded away as I wielded this amazing weapon. Every feature, from the polished handle to the needle-sharp tip, sparked my wonder. This sword is mine.

Suddenly, a native boy sprinted onto the beach, gripping a spear and a shield. "Who are you?!" he questioned quickly and warily.

"Claire, daughter of Wendy and sister of Jane. Peter Pan brought me here." I explained my situation in simple terms as I tucked the sword into the green ribbon of my nightgown.

The boy, who seemed sixteen or seventeen, showed immense relief at my explanation. As he clenched my hand in his soft tan one, a blush spread to my cheeks. _Again Claire? Really?! _I thought angrily as his black eyes met my chocolate ones. After a minute of deliberation as to go with him or not, I succumbed and let him lead me away.

Almost immediately, an immense force jerked my arm the other way. I shrieked as I was hauled away from the boy. Begging and pleading I wailed, "Help! Someone! Please!" Then my mind put two and two together. I realized two things. One, that the person dragging me away was a pirate, judging from the stench of old sweat and grime. Two, was that I could easily defend myself. I vowed that I would not be like my mother and sister, helpless and afraid when the time comes. So I trained myself to be a warrior. Boy does Peter have some things to learn about me. _Ha-ha,_ I laughed sarcastically in my mind.

I let my mind wander as I allowed my body to have control. I quickly launched the man over my amber curls and flushed cheeks into a sand dune. He rose, his body shaking with anticipation, rage, and was that a little fear? My eyes narrowed as I faced the pirate. I slowly dragged my fist through the air, digging my nails into my palms. With one fatal swoop, I beckoned for him to come closer. A harsh cry sliced through the humid jungle morning as our swords clashed. Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed the native boy frozen in his tracks, open-mouthed, observing this spectacle. More natives were moving to join him.

My mind flashed back to the fight as a sharp pain shot through my nerves, setting them on end. Blood dripped down my pale green nightgown as a newfound shallow cut stung along my abdomen. Now extremely determined, I kicked him in the unmentionables and he fell moaning to the sand. I flourished my sword along his chest and exclaimed, "Checkmate." My emotions flooded through my closed emotional gates and a tear trickled down my burning face. Mercy for the pirate won out and I helped him up. "Leave and don't **ever **come back," my rage poured out into these words, hissed through my clenched teeth. He sprinted out of the sand, faster than a speeding bullet.

The pirate only stopped once. Warily, he turned around and called, "The name's Tompkins by the way. For the mercy you have showed me, I vow to return it." With that, he vanished into the jungle.

"Miss Claire?" I automatically recognized the native boy's voice.

"Yes?" I replied, suddenly feeling drained of all energy, physically and mentally.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he inquired.

"Perhaps some other time," a pause then turned to extreme embarrassment as I realized I didn't know the boy's name. "What is your name?"

"Little Wave," he replied proudly.

_Such an odd name. _I pondered over this for a few moments and then dread began to fill my mind. "PETER!" I screamed sharply, startling Little Wave. "Where are you?!" Then, a crimson mop of hair caught my attention. Peter was lying about twenty feet away, unconscious on the sand, just past a group of fairly large boulders. Paying no attention to my wound, I sprinted over to him. Time seemed to have slowed drastically as I made my way over. Desperate to reach him, I failed to notice a cannon ball slam into a boulder near me, which in turn sent me hurtling through the air towards the flaming trees. The last thing I heard was Little Wave screaming words of caution and fear, "Claire! NO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Teehee. I just realized I am so evil leaving you guys with this. I promise I will update tomorrow or the day after. Please review!**


	4. Memories

**Heyyy. I must say, 7 views for the last chapter? A little depressing… But anyway, my hope is that the more chapters and stories I post, the more people will read my stuff. Please review and tell me whether I'm doing an okay job or not… again, this is my first fanfic. Oh and by the way, I am thirteen so I only have gotten so far in grammar. Please tell me whether I have done anything wrong. Thanks! **

XXXXXXXXXXX

A red haze swirled inside my head. Memories, twisted and jumbled, flashed in a horrible collage of terror. Bits and pieces of my life were revealed in the sick, injured state I was in.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"You're such a dunce!" The boy's face curled into a sneer, his hazel eyes fixating on Claire, the helpless twelve year old, whereas he was fifteen. "What kind of girl attends a self-defense lesson? Ha! Of course, how could I forget? Only the ugly and stupid ones do. Those classes are for boys!" Claire's eyes began to pool with tears as the boy continued to harass her. "And this hair," he purred dangerously as he twirled a lock of her short amber curls, which she had cut short to ease the tangling. His eyes pierced her chocolate brown ones and then he spoke again. "It sure does look like a boy's…" Then, almost randomly, he exclaimed, "I was told to never hit girls. But you look, act, and talk like a boy, so I guess it's okay to hit __**you!**__" Claire's eyes widened in shock as his pudgy hand cut through the air and struck her blotchy cheek._

_ Suddenly, as she lay sobbing on the cobblestone street in front of the school yard, a sharp voice full of authority filled the air. "What is going on here Eustace? Explain yourself!"_

_ The fat little boy, Eustace, hissed, "I'll be back Claire." With that, he sprinted away as fast as those chubby legs would carry him, which was surprisingly fast, considering his weight._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "You never think of anyone but yourself Claire!" Claire's older sister, Jane, shrieked in her face, spraying foamy spit, "I married him because I am in love! But no… __**you had to take it like I was deserting you! **__I would never! Just because I married him doesn't mean I ever stopped being your sister." Jane's face, livid with rage, hung just mere inches from Claire's defiant one. _

_ "BUT IT DID JANE! YOU STOPPED CARING ABOUT ME OR MOTHER WHEN YOU CHOSE HIM!" Claire began to scream in frustration, "I HATE YOU! GET OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"_

_ Jane gaped and gasped like a fish out of water and a few tears spilled over onto her cheeks, "Y-you? My own s-s-sister?!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Claire's hand moved across the paper, images of clouds, dragons, princes and princesses, and faraway lands being drafted across the page as the teacher taught arithmetic to the class. She failed to notice the cross teacher, Mr. Thornton, drawing closer and closer, slapping the ruler across each desk he passed. _

_ His voice, soft but menacing, reverberated throughout the stone walls of the classroom, "Miss Darling." he addressed her as he snatched the notebook paper out from underneath her lead pencil. Mr. Thornton stalked to the head of the class, facing the pristine rows of uniformed students in their desks. The man held up the paper, full of her whimsical drawings, on display to her peers. "This is what a __**slacker**__ does in their spare time," he sneered. "They do not pay adequate attention to their lessons and therefore earn themselves an extraordinary letter home." Claire stared ahead, her nine year old face void of emotion as the people around her snickered. "So now what do you have to say Claire, is your prince charming coming to rescue you?" Mr. Thornton jeered, spurring the class on to laugh at her. _

_ Claire's first tear trickled out of her left eye, wetting her eyelashes. She began to breathe erratically as her eyes darted around, soaking in all of the hatred towards her, like a sponge in a bathtub. Just like the sponge she could not absorb all, so she suddenly began to sob. As that dreadful teacher still glared at her and her peers still chortled at her imagination, she fled the room._

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Claire honey, you know we love you!" Jane exclaimed desperately. _

_ "Why do I not believe you?" Claire murmured to herself as she tapped her foot nervously against the wooden table leg. _

_ "Now is that any way to speak to your mother?" her father, Craig, questioned dangerously. Claire froze in a silent vigil, not seeming to acknowledge Craig's words. "It is extremely rude not to answer someone when you are spoken to!" he exclaimed angrily. "I know you are upset about your betrothal, I mean you are only fourteen. That is to be expected. But running away from us? Out of line Claire, you've overstepped your boundaries as our child."_

_ "Craig," Claire's father flinched as heard his own child call him by his first name. "You are not my king. King George the III is. As you have stated before, I am only fourteen." Claire continued in a formal manner, "I have much self-control, but this I cannot bear." With a dramatic sweep, she knocked over the chair she was seated in and sped away from her freshly sobbing mother and livid father._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Claire's ankle length dress irritated her sensitive skin, so naturally she was reaching down, trying to rid herself of that dreadful itch. The carriage suddenly fell into a rut, causing her skull to slam forcefully into the roof. She whimpered in pain as Jane immediately tried to fix her curls, now elbow length. _

_ "My goodness, you cannot sit still can you!" her mother exclaimed exasperatedly. As she still attempted to fix Claire's hair, the buggy came to a complete stop in front of a lavish house in the country. Jane quickly straightened herself and Claire into presentable positions as the footman opened the glimmering black door of the carriage. _

_ "The Tompkins residence ma'am," the man tilted his head respectfully and gestured toward the two-story white house, with spiraling columns and large double doors. _

_ Claire snorted unhappily as she glanced around. The pristine gardens, perfectly placed willow trees, and proper stables seemed too surreal to her. That they belonged to her betrothed's parents made the ordeal so much worse. The unimpressed fourteen year old girl's shoulders slumped as she moved to pick up her bags. Her hand met another, larger, but just as soft one. A murmured gasp escaped her full lips as she took in the sight of her betrothed. His black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and freckled face were right up in hers as their hands unknowingly intertwined. _

_ He whispered, sounding surprised, "My name is James Tompkins, pleased to make your acquaintance."_

_ Claire just barely managed to curtsy and reply, "Claire Darling, and the pleasure is all mine." As she straightened, her skirt caught underneath her heels, causing her to trip and fall backside first into pile of horse dung. James burst into laughter as she blushed in complete humiliation. Dreaded salt water began to fill her eyes, blurring her vision as she staggered back into the carriage, hiding herself from his adorable, but embarrassing laughter._

XXXXXXXXXXX

I could not let go of these terrible memories, invading my mind like poison. It was targeting my weak spots, breaking me down little by little. The sickness and hurt raged through my being, physically and mentally. My injuries were causing me to be on the brink of death. The only thing keeping me sane was Peter; the one person who I didn't know was alright.


	5. A Fighter At Mind

**I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm sorry. Lots of guy drama and well…. Yeah. That's self-explanatory. So here's the fifth chapter! **

**Oh and by the way…**

_Italics are the small tinny voice_

_**And bold italics are the loudest most obnoxious voice**_

**And regular bold font is the logical, medium-volume voice**

XXXXXXXXXX

My thoughts were waging a war in my weakened state of mind. I could faintly hear a tinny voice in the deepest corner of my mind, desperately screaming for attention.

_Stop reminiscing old memories Claire! Get a grip already. Focus on the present, and don't worry about the past. You're in Never Land now and nothing from your past is going to haunt you. Now what about Tompkins… Neither you nor I noticed the similarities at first but after a few recaps, I figured he could be your betrothed's doppelganger! Their features are exactly alike-_

The smaller voice was abruptly interrupted. _**Ha! What does it matter? You and James were never meant to be. As you have mentioned before, your parents set the arrangement and you didn't approve. So why go through with it? However, you and Peter… **_The voice trailed off suggestively. If it had a face, I could imagine its eyebrows rising and its eyes glittering. Its obnoxious voice invaded my mind, filling it with hopeless possibilities.

An image of Peter and I at the beach, our hands intertwined... Another vision of the both of us flashed across my eyelids, except this was one of playing hide-and-go-seek with the Lost Boys, giggling and screaming when each of us was caught. With that I succumbed to the desire and let more imaginings flooded my thoughts. Kissing on a rock in the lagoon, his strong slender arms wrapped across my abdomen, holding me close while stroking my hair and whispering romantic words as we stand on the beach, waking up to see his perfectly tousled hair falling around his emerald eyes… I mentally shook myself awake and banished those thoughts.

**My god girl, you have got some serious issues! **The sensible, quieter, voice stated this fact bluntly. **Even if you do wake up, which the odds aren't looking so great by the way, does he feel the same? You only just met him and you've already got a crush. Talk about easy to please. It's better to play it safe, keep cool, and don't let him change you. When you get back home, you can settle things your way and then you can find love with someone who grows old at least… Maybe Tompkins is your soul mate. Just give others a chance.**

My mind was telling me no way in hell was I going to fall for Peter, that he was too dangerous and he always ended up causing people pain. Like my mother and sister for instance! He broke their hearts and sent them back to cold rainy London. However, my heart betrayed me. The millisecond I noticed Peter in my room in all his shadowy glory, my heart skipped a beat and then started sprinting a million miles an hour. Peter was mesmerizing and utterly eye drawing. It was no wonder that the mermaids loved him so much! They were like beautiful goddesses and he was the only one among them that was perfect enough for them.

James Tompkins however was an entirely different matter. His black hair shone with a mysterious light all on its own and his chocolate brown eyes, filled with joy, could peer right into your soul with a single penetrating glance. This is of course the English teenager, not the bloodthirsty pirate. Even so, I do love the corsair's courage at facing me. That was a very brave yet stupid move.

As my focus began to wander, a soft scratchy whisper invaded my ears. "C-Claire?" As I focused on the way the person spoke, I could easily establish that this person had enormous difficulty speaking. "Please wake up. It's been two weeks Aquila! Shouldn't she at least have said something?" My brain started racing and I slowly slipped into a panicked frenzy. _What is he talking about? Two weeks? _These two thoughts crossed the front of my mind and then I realized that I had slipped into a coma! Had I really hit my head that hard?

Immediately I wrenched open my eyes, dread filling my heart. _Peter? Little Wave? Are they okay? _A gasp shocked me into reality.

"Claire! Oh my goodness! Come here right now. You had me absolutely terrified!" Little Wave clenched my face in his hands and kissed me full on the lips. All I could process was the thought, _What the hell just happened?! _"Aquila said you might have died if it were not for her special herbs from the pirates' side of the mountain. I snuck by the pirates and retrieved the herbs, all to save your life!" he chattered on proudly.  
"Yeah. Mmhmm. Cool." I couldn't help but sound bland as Little Wave went on and on, boating about how courageous he was. A sudden realization crossed my thoughts. Where was Peter, and was he okay? I interrupted Little Wave rather rudely and questioned, "Little Wave. Where is Peter?"

He shifted back and forth on his feet nervously. "Peter's at a war council." He quietly explained. My face turned pearly white and I struggled ferociously to rise from the cot. "Please sit down! You need your rest!" he pleaded.

My brown eyes seemed to turn black as I glared at him. "Where is the council?" I hissed dangerously.

"The largest tent in the center of the village." He said, clearly scared of me.

I stalked out of the tent, my unkempt hair flowing over my shoulders in wild curls. My muscles ached and creaked but I still moved swiftly on. I was absolutely determined to see Peter and make sure for myself that he was okay. _Running off to save Peter? Huh. _The small tinny voice, full of disdain, crept back into my mind. _This is just priceless. The boy who brought you into the middle of a war, snatched you away from James, and caused you to become extremely sick after hitting your head on a boulder while you were trying to save __him. __He kills you emotionally, the desire you feel is because you have been alone all this time. You want him, you need him. This isn't a good way to die! James could give you all you wanted and more. Are you going to let him in? _I refused to think anymore and let my legs rule my body.

Hushed voices leaked out from the tent flaps, slowly opening and closing in the gentle jungle morning breeze. "We must act! The pirates-""Hush with the pirates! What about that girl?" My eyes widened drastically as I realized this unknown native was speaking about me. "She needs proper care. We cannot fix her with our medicine-"

"Where is Aquila, the healer?" Peter's voice resounded through the air, filled with authority, but disguising hidden worry. "She said that Claire might wake up if we got some strange herbs from the pirate's side."

"The pirate's side?! You have got to be joking. We are at war with them! We cannot simply go over and ask whether they have any strange plants that we can use to wake up our damsel in distress." The warrior's harsh words cut through my heart and a tear leaked down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and decided that this was the time to intervene.

_One foot in front of the other Claire, _the nasty voice in the back of my head mocked. _Go see your Prince of Pain. _Smashing these thoughts, I waltzed slowly into the tent and all eyes darted towards me. Peter's mouth hung open in a little "o" as he took in my bedraggled complexion. For the first time I was conscious of what I was clothed in. A short pair of brown, white, and black shorts donned my long pale legs. A V-neck tank top covered my torso, leaving my thin but muscly arms bare. Both of these items were a little too short for my liking so I automatically pulled down the shorts another inch.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and spoke, "Hello. I'm sure you all know that I am Claire Darling, sister of Jane and daughter of Wendy. I was brought here by Peter to help "make nice" with my mother and sister." I said, curling my fingers into quotation marks when I said the words "make nice". Then, I continued on, "Unfortunately I regret to inform you, I disagree with this and I demand to be brought home immediately. Now I know that you have a war with the pirates going on, but I am afraid that I cannot be of any use. I have no intention of staying here any longer. I am sorry Peter."

He just sat there dumbstruck while a warrior yelled angrily at me. "We are going to keep you here and you are going to "make nice" with your family, help us end a war, and you must learn the ways of the Mollusks* to earn passage home. All in favor say yes, all opposed say no."

Almost all of the room said yes, everyone except Peter and I. It stung a lot when he wouldn't even look at me and when he whispered no, I was as if someone had cut off my arm. I couldn't stand being in the hot, dark, stuffy tent anymore, so I fled outside with tears streaming down my face. I tried desperately to stop a loud sob from racking through my shaking body but I could not, so I fled into the jungle. Thorns scratched my delicate skin but luckily did not do any damage to my clothing.

Very faintly I could hear Peter whooshing through the air, searching for me, calling out my name. Even so, I still ran blindly, not caring where I was headed. Sprinting through the dense brush, leaping over fallen trees, dodging different animals, and crashing through clumps of vines helped eliminate all emotion. However, when my foot twisted upward, caught in a trap, panic began to flood my mind. What happened? Am I caught? Which side of the mountain am I on?

All of these frantic thoughts were banished when I heard the silky smooth, dangerous words creep through the night, invading my brain. "Looks like we have caught another precious bird! I wonder who this could be?" A wild mass of greasy black hair, glittering amethyst eyes, and pallid sweaty skin hung inches from my face. With a jolt I realized the person in front of me was none other than the notorious Captain Hook.

XXXXXXXXXX

***Mollusk is the tribe name**

**I loved writing this chapter! Please review and again, any constructive criticism is taken with appreciation. **


	6. What are you talking about, twins?

**Hope you guys liked 5 and there will be more twists to the story later. **

XXXXXXXXXX

A wild mass of greasy black hair, glittering amethyst eyes, and pallid sweaty skin hung inches from my face. With a jolt I realized the person in front of me was none other than the notorious Captain Hook. Emotions broke through the levee of my self-preservation and all of my composure vanished. My freckled cheeks turned a splotchy pink, burning tears slid down my face all the while leaving noticeable trails of despair, and my hair whipped around my face in the suddenly harsh wind, knotting terribly. I shuddered violently when Hook trailed his icy blade for a hand against my flaming cheek. Then I became disgusted_. Who was this man to think that he could touch me?_ _What an unbearable ass_! I thought as I spat on his dusty black boot, mustering up as much hate I could into this simple action.

The captain's dangerously playful front morphed into an expression filled with pain and loneliness in a split second, and then it was gone. Unable to process those emotions on the pirate's face, my jaw dropped to the floor. His now livid face reddened and then he snatched a clump of my hair in his fist and yanked downward, pulling me out of the snare but still causing me pain. A small whimper escaped my baby pink lips unwillingly as I was led through the now pitch black greenery, still being held by my hair. I could only imagine where he was dragging me. With horrible thoughts in my mind, I kicked at his ribs and managed to free my amber hair from his sweaty, meaty grasp. Captain Hook hissed in rage as I tried to flee. Unfortunately, two more pirates materialized from the brush and seized my arms in their large, callused hands.

"You want to play nasty? I'll give you nasty." With that Hook grabbed my throat and led me away, just barely giving me enough air to survive.

XXXXXXXXXX

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly took in the sight around me. Makeshift hammocks were tethered to wooden beams that layered the stony ceiling, and each had a sleeping pirate. Shock coursed through my veins. Mother, I flinched at the mere thought of her, had stated that there were only about twelve pirates. From the looks of this room, I'd figure there were about thirty-five! Still shocked, I took in the rest of my surroundings. A crystal blue water fall hung over an exit to the far left of my hammock and a pile of boulders were stacked at the entrance to a corridor with a set of iron tracks leading into it directly behind me, possibly a mine? Just then, a mop of black hair caught my eye. _Tompkins! _I crept out of my hammock and tiptoed towards him. My small dirty hand reached out and gently shook him.

"What the-" I desperately clapped my palm against his lips, silencing him. He stared into my eyes, clearly surprised that I was here in the corsair's lair of all places. When I saw that he wasn't going to say anything, I slowly raised my hand away from his face. "What are you doing here!" he whispered.

"I was kidnapped by Hook." I explained simply.

"My god, we have to get you out of here immediately!" he exclaimed quietly, clearly upset about my capture.

I quickly replied, "No way! I have to find out as much as I can about everything that is going on so I can help stop the war. The Mollusks won't let me return home unless I make peace with the war and my family and I also have to learn the tribe's ways."

Tompkins recoiled from me as if I were some disease. "Why are you letting them control you? You are-" he broke off quickly as his cheeks flushed.

"What is it?" I questioned him curiously.

His eyes darted nervously around the room as he stuttered, "U-um, I don't even know your name."

My eyes widened in surprise as the realization dawned on me like the sunrise. We had not yet properly introduced! I cleared my quivering throat and gently began, "My name is Claire Darling, sister of Jane and daughter of Wendy. And you are?..."

An uncharacteristic giggle escaped through my lips as he spoke, still stuttering. "M-my name is L-Leo Tompkins. At your service ma'am!" He raised a freckled arm to his forehead in mock salute, his cheeks still aflame.

"Why I am pleased to meet you Sir Tompkins!" I curtsied as well as I could with these very short island shorts and dipping neckline of the tank top. I giggled softly as I watched a blush spreading to his freckled cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine," My eyes widened as I recognized those words, but who said them slipped my mind. Puzzled I frowned unconsciously and Leo looked shocked. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, fine. I just am feeling a little faint," I replied nervously.

"Faint? Well we better get you situated," he suggested and led me over to a clean white hammock.

As his hand unknowingly intertwined with mine, a bolt of lightning shot through my body, laced with realization. The freckled cheeks, black hair, smile, and the feeling when he touched me must mean…. Leo is James Tompkins's twin!

XXXXXXXXXX

**I had sort of been hinting at this from the beginning but I just felt that I needed to say it outright and have her not think that it was just a coincidence. So yeah, I'm pretty excited for the next chapter. I know that this one was kind of a filler but that's the best I can do right now. Review and let me know what you think please!**


	7. Did I finally find him?

**I got a beta! Woohoo! She's my best friend and confidant, Chloe! *Applause* Anyhow, here's chapter 7 (Review on the big twist to the story) **_**Hint hint, nudge nudge.**_** Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize! However, I do own my OC's. (Claire, James, Leo, Lucky, and Little Wave)  
**

XXXXXXXXXX

(3 weeks of being knocked around as a servant to the pirates, Tompkins sneaking food to her, and keeping silent about his secret. Trust is forming between the two, and possibly even more.)

"You, you're James' lost twin! I heard a rumor going around London when the scandal of your kidnapping occurred. Everyone was baffled that your abductor didn't take you too. But, how did you end up here? In Never Land of all places!" astonished and puzzled, I spoke rapidly, causing Leo's eyes to dart around nervously.

His tongue swiped his lips, wetting them slightly. After a small pause, he sighed and spoke, "I guess I might as well tell you the whole story. Listen to the whole thing and please don't interrupt." My head bobbed slightly, nodding my agreement. "Okay. There was once a band of pirates who were the most feared in the seven seas, other than Black Stache's crew of course. They went by the name of 'Satan's Blood'. Boy did they live up to it! Everywhere they went, terror and horror ensued and naturally, when Black Stache and his mates went missing, all pirates battled for the spot of number one. As was expected by much of the world, Satan's Blood won, and the reason you don't know this is because you don't live in the same world as the pub owners or wharf rats. Anyway, Satan's Blood ruled over the seas for some time, plundering to their hearts content and in the end, becoming filthy rich. Of course you know about competition between people can happen, and that is just the case with Satan's Blood and another group, 'He is Supreme and his crew'. No one knows who this captain was, but he defeated Satan's Blood with a form of hoodoo voodoo. It is legend that the masked captain's eyes were red and his skin a dark grey. However that is beside the point. He and his crew defeated Satan's Blood, murdered their captain before their eyes, and banished them to this island, using the dark magic. Satan's Blood, ashamed of being defeated, teamed up with Black Stache and his crew. Black Stache, or as you more commonly know him, Captain Hook, opened his arms in gratitude, allowing them to swarm the island with all their hatred. Today, there is a dark and light side. They constantly battle for control of Never Land. A lot has changed over the six years Jane was gone," noticing my shocked face, he explained. "The other pirates have told me the stories."

Leo then trailed off, reminiscing old memories. Still confused about his part I asked, "Pray tell, where do you fit into of this?"

"Ah. Satan's Blood just lost their cabin boy right before the epic battle and they desired a new one. They took port at the nearest city, London. James and I were strolling home to my father's mansion there, as you know, I was about twelve. Unfortunately, we were walking by the water because I had wanted to admire the fog creeping up the shoreline, and to get a scare out of my brother. Before we could reach home however, Satan's Blood seized me, clubbed my brother, and dragged me back to their ship, covering my mouth all the way so I couldn't scream. I worked as cabin boy until the huge fight, about three weeks after I was kidnapped. After that, I became a first class pirate, treated with respect and fear. I pulled all of the pirates together and helped them find Captain Hook, so in other words, I was their savior! After that, we teamed up with him and his crew," he proudly explains his saddening, yet inspirational story to me. I surprisingly find blinding tears streaking down my face as I try to contemplate everything that this poor teenage boy had went through. "Claire! What's wrong?" his callused fingertips brush my cream colored cheek, tracing the salty lines. My hand instinctively seizes his, pressing it gently to my skin. My amber eyes meet his smooth brown ones and all I could feel was the desire to kiss him. These past three weeks with him in secret have caused a friendship between us to form, and I was just beginning to have feelings for him… Slowly tilting my head sideways, I leaned closer to him. Leo's breath became noticeably ragged as we drew nearer to each other.

Then, our lips touched and every shadow of doubt left my mind. Even though I had met this boy for three weeks, and despite the fact that he's a pirate, I felt as if I had known him for a lifetime. My breathing also became ragged as his hand reached behind my head, knotting my curls. With each passing second, the kiss deepened ever so slightly. As he nipped my lip with his teeth, I responded with a quiet moan. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue through my lips, exploring every crevice of my mouth. We remained like this for a few moments more until Leo began to push me down onto the cot we had sat on just five minutes before, talking about history. I willingly obeyed but made a silent promise to myself. _Not here, Claire. Not now, you don't want your first time to be in a room full of snoring pirates! Let alone without being married. Mother taught you better. _Just after I decided this, his lips trailed down my neck, leaving a burning trail down my jaw line. I could feel my eyes roll back into my skull as he kissed my neck tenderly. Despite my obvious deterrence against a sexual relationship, I could feel my body wanting it.

"Leo," I whispered his name softly, causing his head to rise so he could look at me. I shook my head slightly, informing him of my decision without me having to say any words. As much as it pained me to do this, I stayed true to my beliefs. He nodded, acknowledging my choice. We then picked up where we left off, never taking a break unless it was to catch our breath. It was about time something had happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(After five days of Leo)_

My eyes fluttered open, taking in all of my surroundings in a millisecond. Realizing I was in the pirate's cave with Leo's muscly arm wrapped around my waist, I began to relax even more. _I'm a pirate now! A whole school week has passed and none of my feelings have changed. If anything, they've grown even stronger! _I thought happily. Careful not to wake him, I twisted so my face lay mere inches from his. Leo's long black eyelashes framed his closed and seemingly delicate eyes. His sweet breath washed over my face as I memorized the features of his lips. They were a soft peach/pink color, semi-thin, and parted slightly. Overcome with sudden desire, I pressed my lips to his. At that he stirred, his left eye opening ever so small, leaving just enough room for him to peer through his lashes. When he noticed that it was me he gave a small smile, causing me to giggle. Leo then playfully pushed me over, scattering my face with his lips. Pausing at my mouth, he raised himself up onto his palms. Trying to impress me, he began to do push-ups above me, making me laugh like only he and possibly Peter could. Each and every time he lowered just far enough, I would close the distance between us to press my heart shaped lips to his thinner ones. By the time we stopped, I counted forty-five push-ups in a row. Chuckling, Leo switched over to my left side and we began to make out. We had only three of these sessions and I enjoyed every second of them. After the first, I officially became his girlfriend.

"Hey! LEO! What's-" a boy who looked to be our age sprinted over, trying desperately to obtain Leo's attention. He however stopped short when he noticed that Leo was with me. "B-b….. Leo?" he spluttered, obviously very confused.

"Um, uh…" Leo was at a loss for words as he straightened into a sitting position, mimicking my movements and highly reddened cheeks.

Feeling sorry for Leo to have to explain it to his friend, I jumped in quickly. "Hi, my name is Claire Darling, Leo's girlfriend. I'm pleased to meet you, Mister…?"

Catching onto the fact that I wanted to know his name, he bobbed his head and stated, "My name is Neil, but you can call me 'Lucky'. That's my nickname." I took in his slightly pudgy body, blue eyes, white blond hair, and sunburned skin.

"Very nice to meet you Lucky," I said cordially as Leo's face morphed into an even deeper shade of crimson. A small giggle escaped my mouth as I took notice of this. I slyly slipped my tiny hand into his larger, tanner one, interlacing our fingers as I pulled him from the cot. "Now about the matter you wanted to discuss with Leo?" I nudged Leo, urging him to continue the conversation and to stop being so awkward as it was making me uncomfortable. I began to drag my eyes around the cavern and shift my weight from one foot to another, patiently waiting for him to get over his paralysis.

"Ah," Leo cleared his throat as he realized how rude he was being, shocking himself into reality. "Yes, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…" Lucky shot me a pointed glance, making sure that Leo took notice.

Leo then slapped his hand to his head, inferring the subject of the question, "The war! Oh shit, I forgot to tell you about it. Quick history lesson Claire, you ready for it?" I nodded in response, anxious to hear about this "war" of theirs. Clearing his throat he continued, "When Satan's Blood was taken in by Captain Hook, the crew tripled in size. I was named captain for my bravery in leading the crew, putting aside my age. Both I and Hook agreed that we would be stronger together if anything happened so that we would need protection, and as they say, two hands are better than one! Anyhow, one day, a few months after we arrived, some savages captured five of our crew who were out to get much needed medical supplies for the crew, who had gotten some jungle sickness. I think it was malaria or something like that. I, being co-captain with Hook, came up with a decision to declare war on the natives, which of course was passed through mutual agreement. Hook would get his revenge on Peter and I wouldn't have to live in fear of oppression or imprisonment… This was decided about a year ago and we are still fighting to this day for control of the island. As I explained before, the light and the dark constantly battle. All in all, I would say there are fifty-four pirates against one-hundred-twenty natives. We do however have an advantage, our guns are much more sophisticated and practical than the native spears, shields, and arrows," satisfied with his explanation, Leo finished. To tell the truth, I wasn't all that surprised. From my battle, it was quite obvious that the pirates and Mollusks were the ones fighting. I just didn't realize the true depth of why the fight was started. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Leo asking a question, this time directed at Lucky, "What was it that you wanted to ask me about Lucky?"

"What's the word for 'parley' in Mollusk? 'Cause they got a dozen of our men last night when they went out to get some food for the injured," Lucky said, shifting on his feet back and forth, nervous to see how his adolescent captain would react to this news.

"Gah!" Leo emitted a noise and began pacing, obviously trying to come up with a logical solution to the problem at hand. After a minute or two of pacing, Leo's face fell as he seemed to finally come up with a solution. "Claire?" he began, seemingly extremely upset.

"Yes my love?" I answered feeling confident that this small answer would make his spirits lift but I was seriously mistaken because, if possible, his face drooped even more.

"I need to ask you something that I normally would never do, especially of someone who I love as much as I do you. Please don't think really horribly of me," Leo's eyes watered as he warned me, and before I knew it his chocolate eyes started leaking crystal tears.

"What is it? I would never think that you were a horrible person!" I worriedly exclaimed as I tried to meet his eyes, which were downcast toward the rock hard floor.

He hurriedly blurted out the words as if a cast iron spike was about to pierce his heart if he didn't say it fast enough. "Would you be my prisoner of war so I can get my crew back? Please, I don't see any other option! You're my last hope, and we can still meet at the lagoon every night! Maybe we can fake kidnap you so that way we can see each other! I know it's only been a month but I don't want to lose you no matter the cost, but I have a duty…. Just, please Claire! Please-" he broke off sobbing, and at the sight of that scene I wept also.

Grasping his tear-stained freckled cheeks in my miniscule hands, I stared him in the eye and replied, "I will." Crushing my lips to his, we said our silent goodbye. Our month was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

_(In the dead of night the next day)_

"We have this prisoner of war to compensate for our men," Leo stated, grabbing my hair gently and pulling hair along with my face forward to show the Mollusks. He however acted like he didn't care how I was treated, just for show of course. I heard small gasps from the tribe and an outraged hiss from Peter. At his hiss Leo tensed, gripping me closer than was needed, and it also seemed to me that it was more protectively than possessively. I slyly distanced myself from him, still trying to keep our relationship undercover.

Then, without consideration and warning Peter blurted out, "We accept!"

"Okay. Give us our men and then we shall hand you the girl," Leo proposed.

With that the exchange was made. Just before I was handed over, Leo pulled me upwards still gently by my hair and whispered in my ear, making me shiver, "Next week by the lagoon. Don't forget my sweet." His intoxicating breath washed over me, enveloping me in my love for him. However, our moment was cut short because I was yanked away by Peter towards the "safety" of the Mollusks.

Our eyes caught each other just before I vanished into the jungle along with Peter, who was dragging me by my upper arm. I blew a hidden kiss, drawing a small smile from him just before he was lost from my vision. Then I trudged towards the confining walls of the Mollusk tribe, without my love. Peter began to fuss over me, trying to win my favor; but tonight was a night of mourning, mourning for my vanished lover.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I absolutely love this chapter! This wasn't read by my Beta (whoops, sorry Chloe) and I know I was really late and just had to publish. Sorry, studying for state tests **** and couldn't get to it in time. Anyways, I am super excited for their midnight lagoon visit! PM me for ideas on what should happen because I haven't decided yet what happens…. I NEED INPUT!**


	8. Moonlight

**Well I am absolutely ecstatic about this story now. The first six chapters were basically prologue I think….. Now we're getting to the good stuff!**

XXXXXXXXXX

(1 week of Leo's absence later)

My swift feet plunged through the sand as I waved a palm frond behind me, covering my tracks, even if they were hardly noticeable. As quickly as I could, I darted across the boulders that lined the lagoon. Palm trees filled to the brim with coconuts lined the beach, making way for the dark jungle. Their large leaves created eerie shadows that looked just like skeletal fingers, reaching desperately for flesh. After the bony palm trees were the dense thickets of the jungle. One could not see father than his own feet were he to try to traverse this dangerous place at this time of night, midnight precisely. The vines seemed to sway to a snake-like rhythm, bending from side to side and twirling around each other. Screeches filled the wilderness, telling old legends of panthers, crocodiles, and monkeys as I began to move faster, frantically trying to reach my seemingly far destination. Small waves lapped the coral reef a little farther than the lagoon in the dark blue ocean, only illuminated by the shimmering moonlight. My pulse quickened, beginning to go into a frenzy from the physical exertion. I moved with a rapid pace, anticipating arrival at my destination. As the glinting waters of the lagoon peeked into my line of sight I surveyed the land, searching for my objective. Then I found him. I had grown desperate lately, fantasizing of him. The few weeks that I spent in the cave surely caused me to develop enormous feelings for the dastardly pirate that I call mine.

When his chocolate eyes reached me, we rushed forward even more hurriedly to meet each other. His rough hand found my waist and twirled me in a circle above the dark sand. I laughed with him, our voices intertwining as I cupped his freckled cheeks in my soft slender hands. "Hello my love," I whisper excitedly to Leo, for I had not seen him in a week.

"Fancy seeing you here," he replied wittily with a gentle smile. Our noses touched in an Eskimo kiss as we stared into each other's eyes, drinking in our appearances. His black hair had become more messy (if that was even possible!) causing his brown eyes to be hidden more than usual. If anything had changed, it was his expressions. The nervous pirate was gone, replaced by a fierce determination burning through his eyes, seemingly daring anyone to come near me. I cherished these rare moments where it was just us, the only two souls for miles.

I trailed my fingers across his muscled chest as I spoke, "When can I stay with you?" Noticing his newly thoughtful face I continued, "Peter keeps making moves on me and I don't appreciate them at all. I just want to be out of this godforsaken jungle and back to the caves. I miss you," the last sentence was a faint whimper. Memories flooded me of Peter and his hopeless advances.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ "Claire? Are you in here?" She recognized Peter's voice immediately and with a heavy sigh, allowed him entry into her tent near the natives' huts. She was seated on her bed, reading __Wuthering Heights__, a book from her time that was considered a classic. His eyes wandered around the room and then focused on her tight undershirt and tiny shorts that the Mollusks gave her. "Erm…" he cleared his throat suggestively and her eyes widened._

_ "Is there anything I can help you with Peter?" she asked quietly, drawing his attention away from her figure. _

_ Peter's eyes considerably dilated as he moved a margin closer to her, slowly intertwining their hands. "Yes. As a matter of fact, there is," he replied and cupped her neck, guiding her full lips toward his. Before he could join their lips together, she became obviously disgusted and pushed him away._

_ "No Peter! I will not! GET OUT!" tears flowed freely down her angry face with flushed cheeks as she screamed at him. Her mind was filled to the brim with reminders of Leo and his sweet kisses trailing across her forehead._

_ Bewildered, he trudged out of her quarters, only glancing back once with a dejected expression. Claire could have sworn she heard him mutter, "But I love you."_

_ She spent the rest of the day avoiding him and crying in her teepee. Never once did Leo leave her mind. Claire liked Peter in that way also but wasn't ready for her feelings. It would crush Leo, tear her heart in two, and possibly ruin her chances of a better and brighter future._

XXXXXXXXXX

Leo soothed me by rubbing small ovals on my back while answering my inquiry, "You can come tonight. All you have to do is grab your supplies and bring them to the lagoon by midnight!" I could hear his excitement growing from the prospect of seeing me every day again. "Just make sure that you leave a note saying what you've done so that way Peter won't come after you."

I felt a smile creep on my face, probably making me look as if I were the Cheshire Cat. Suddenly, a song played in my head reminding me of our current situation. I began to sing it, just for the love of my life. (A/N I know that this song is not from their time but I just felt like they should have this incredible moment where her feelings toward Leo are really shown.)

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bothered with love, if it never lasts._

_I say, can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch…_

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes._

_I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water,_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're takin' on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

There I trailed off, staring into his dark eyes. When I saw a tear trickled down his face I began to panic, spluttering words out, "Leo-what-umm-huh?" My incessant babblings ceased when he pressed his now salty lips against my quickly moving ones. Our mouths moved in unison as his hand pressed into the small of my back, pressing me ever closer to him. This continued for the next minute, both of us battling for control. Eventually Leo won and he pressed me down onto the grainy sand, causing my curls to fan around my face as we kissed furiously. We only broke apart so we could breathe ragged breaths. "Wow," I whispered while gasping for air. I had missed him. A heavy sigh trembled through my core as I reveled in his presence. This young man was my confidant and even in the short month we spent together I trusted him with my life. No one had ever made me feel like this in my entire life, safe and secure. Maybe it was partially for this reason that I fell so hard and fast.

"I only have one word for you Claire, perfection. That song encompassed everything I have ever felt towards you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Leo declared this with determination and then he leaned towards me again to join us through our mouths. His confession took a moment to register, but when it did, my heart clenched. I loved him, but I also felt for Peter. Everything was confusing to me, I couldn't think properly!

Before the kiss Leo was planning could happen however, a small hiss was heard reverberating through the midnight air. A pair of emerald eyes was witnessing the scene below him with fury in their depths. Unable to see my intentions in my eyes, only hearing Leo's revelation, he lost all control. "NO!" he wailed as he shot down from the sky, not even pausing to draw his weapon. The boy, Peter, was barreling right for the distinctively male figure on top of me, legs extended to deliver an especially vicious kick to Leo's abdomen, which was right where my ribs would be. A gasp whistled through my lips and I flipped Leo over me, pinning him as Peter kicked my ribs, sending me spiraling through the air into the lagoon. A cry of agony escaped my full lips as I flew through the air, crashing into the warm waters with a massive splash I didn't know my slim body was capable of.

"THAT WAS CLAIRE, YOU BASTARD!" I could hear Leo screaming in what seemed like a desperate rage as he apparently sprinted across the sand to me. These were the only things I could process with my rapidly fading vision. Blackness overtook me, gracing me with numbness from the immense pain radiating through my skinny body. Only one realization overtook me, '_Peter found out… Oh shit.' _My eyelids fluttered shut closing me off from the world until I woke up, if I ever could again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Leo's POV) *Surprise surprise!*

Just as I was about to kiss her, Claire became horrified. You could see it in the depths of her eyes; very faintly her breathing sped and her palms became slick across my face. Then with a strange despair, she flipped me over onto the sand forcefully. In one last moment, her clammy hand caressed my cheek and I became terribly confused. _What in the bloody hell is going on? _I thought, my brows creasing across my forehead.Just then, a green clad figure with blood red hair hurtled over us, kicking her in the ribs and sending her twirling with a horrible limpness through the sky. My heart wrenched as I realized that Peter was the dreaded assailant against me, but in his fury collided with Claire instead. I sprang into action, leaping from the sandy grave that imprisoned me. "THAT WAS CLAIRE YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, my voice cracking from the pressure I put into those words. I hardly took notice of his sunken, horrified face as he dropped to his knees beside her in the lagoon, wailing uncontrollably. The shadows from the gaunt moon began turning him into a creature of darkness, no longer the prided spawn of the island; but a horrible disgrace after harming such an innocent girl as Claire. My feet only carried me to Claire, my steel cable holding me to the ground. A string of the most horrid profanities left my mouth as I sprinted at what seemed like the slowest pace possible toward her unmoving figure.

When I finally reached her, I noticed that she was unconscious already. Partially glad that she wasn't feeling any pain whatsoever I found strength to drag her through the warm water away from that monster, Peter Pan. My darling Claire would be okay, she had to be. I began to sprint towards help, away from that piss poor excuse for a hero whose tears turned the ocean an unnatural crimson.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Surprise surprise! Leo's POV was quite fun, I might try that again! Anyway, I thought that their midnight meetings alone were too good to be true so I added a little confrontation on their parts. So we leave off with Claire seriously injured, Peter broken, and Leo desperate. Fun fun! Sorry for not updating in like, FOREVER but I had tons of school work, as I'm sure you all understand. Thanks for reading, as always! *Lagoon seashells to all reviewers!***


	9. Basic Information

**This is basic info that explains parts of the story. Yes, there is just this info. Sorry but I just got writer's block.**

**Ages**

**Claire- 16; her birthday is September 20****th**

**Leo- 17; his birthday is June 4****th**

**Peter- Approx. 15 or 16 (younger look than Leo); his birthday is undetermined**

**Lucky (A/N I'm including him because he plays a more major role later) - 14; his birthday is November 5****th**

**Hook- 34; his birthday is February 14****th**** (And no, it's not a coincidence.)**

**Little Wave- 15; his birthday is May 11****th**

**Settings**

**Pirate's Lair/Cave- There are wooden boards pegged into the ceiling through supporting rock structures that look like shelves with a mini wall raised at the entrance. These wooden beams help support the hanging makeshift hammocks. Along with the hammocks there are cots salvaged from the wreckage that washes up on Neverland shores. To the far left of Claire's old hammock there is a beautiful crystal blue waterfall that leads towards the center of the mountain. There is another possible exit but it is blocked by a pile of rocks. However, there is a set of tracks leading into it, which leads Claire to believe that this was an old mine. **

**Mollusk Camp (Some of the things I describe in here might not have been mentioned in the story yet) – There are a cluster of tents on the outskirts of the village (the following is a link to what they look like) **** imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1920&bih=931&tbm=isch&tbnid=0eT_cCFnGWUXlM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=cj3zUzzeSx33rM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=314&ei=P0tOUcD3Gce70QGbqIGADg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:0,s:0,i:150&iact=rc&dur=2034&page=1&tbnh=181&tbnw=229&start=0&ndsp=40&tx=153&ty=125**** There is a barricade of hand-cut wooden beams with spikes over the top to help fortify the houses. Towards the center of the village where the chief lives, there are crudely made log cabins for higher ranked natives. (Chief, war advisors, scribes, translators, et cetera) The Lost Boys and Peter live in their tree house a little farther off than the outskirts but they have a "panic house" near the heart of the village. This house is reserved for times of war only.**

**Lost Boys' Tree House- There are two exits; a slide in the far right of the top floor and stairs leading down to the ground from the center of the bottom floor. Tootles (Skunk costume), Nibs (Bunny costume), and Slightly (Fox costume) all sleep in wooden cots carved out of the left side of the top floor.****ou**** The left side is completely open and leads down to the bottom floor. A makeshift wooden ladder leads to the upper floor. The twins (Raccoon costumes; their names are Marmaduke and Binky) and Cubby sleep in hammocks in the bottom floor. Peter has a room behind a leaf curtain down a small hallway to the left of their hammocks. In his room he only has a small dresser, nightstand, and cot made of wreckage. Every boy who sleeps on a cot has a feather mattress hand-crafted by a native woman. The whole place is carved out of the wooden and has a warm and cozy glow. **

**This is it for the descriptions. I figured that it would be in your best interests to know this about all of the characters so the story could be better understood. Now onto the chapter!**


	10. Hades? What the hell!

**I'm baaaaack! I would have posted sooner if I weren't being a Beta for chocoyum4. But hey! Her stories are amazing and all of my readers should definitely check her stories out! But that's beside the point. This chapter is in third person narrative and it follows Leo and Peter. Thanks and read on!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Leo's muscles were on fire as he sprinted with an impulsive urgency. His soul mate was close to death, and he was desperately searching for the most experienced healer on the island. The Mollusks didn't know the techniques that some others did, creatures or not. That took them out of the equation. Mermaids were a possibility, but that however would put Claire in their untrustworthy grasp. Leo immediately crossed that thought out for fear of her safety. Now, there was only one person who he believed could help her. Lieutenant Smee was his name, and he had a very special power that only Hook and he knew of. Hook, actually being a semi-smart man, kept the daft, clueless, and sometimes annoying man around for a reason. Coming to the conclusion of dragging Smee to her, he dashed into the pirates cave unceremoniously screaming, "SMEE! SOMEONE, ANYONE! HAS ANYONE SEEN SMEE?"

"Cap'n! What in the bloody blazes are you doing?" Lucky exclaimed confusedly, being woken up from his quiet sleep. However, when he saw Leo's wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and clenched hands, his face paled with fear. "Claire?" he whispered, taking a guess as to what had happened. Leo's head bobbed in a short jerky nod. Lucky felt his stomach drop into a bottomless pit, as if a ship dropped down a wave steeply; he greatly feared for the poor girl.

Lucky flinched when he stared deep into Leo's eyes as he spoke, seeing the flames of a man burning on the inside. "It was Peter fucking Pan. You should have seen the way he turned dark and destroyed her," he hissed. In the moonlight, it looked as if he was ready to murder.

"Cap'n? What were you calling me for?" Smee's slightly high-pitched voice rang through the pirates cave.

As Leo turned around to drag him off as quickly as possible to save her, Smee noticeably gasped in fright. The look on his Captain's face should never belong to any man. It was full of dark fury that consumed him. Seeing the effect he had on Smee, Leo smirked and said, "This is what happens when Peter Pan hurts my soul mate."

Gasping once more, Smee realized the nature of this very dire situation. His hands automatically lit up with a green glow, followed by his normally blue eyes turning almost fully black. There was only a ring of white around the edges. "Let's go," his voice, no longer his own, turned into an unearthly deep tone. Running with no man's speed, he hurtled towards the girl hanging on desperately to life, feeling her dying aura. Leo sprinted through the sand behind him; feeling fatigue yet not stopping until he reached her.

XXXXXXXXXX

(In the meantime)

Heavy sobs racked Peter's body as he lay scrunched in a ball next to the girl he loves. "P-Please C-C-C-Claire, I'm so s-s-sorry!" The last word came out as a wail. "I love y-y-you!"

Little did he know, his beloved heard everything he was sobbing to her. "Peter?" she managed to whisper desperately to him. Before she could get another word out, coughs caused her body to spasm and her mouth to be filled with sticky, hot, choking blood. She wrenched herself to the side to spit into the sand.

An audible gasp came from beside her. Then Peter scrambled to patch up every wrongdoing. "Claire, I never ever meant to keep you locked up. I just wanted to protect and love you. I never wanted to grow up, but your constant stubborn actions towards everything caused me to feel things I never ever should have. I'm unconditionally in love with you! I hurt you, and I will never be able to forgive myself for that. Please darling, don't l-l-leave me." The island immediately responded to his emotions. A landslide shook the mountain as half of its peak separated. Huge twelve-foot waves crashed with relentless force into the reef and beach, scattering the mermaids and sprinkling the two crying humans in the dunes near the lagoon. A roar from Mister Grin, the crocodile, was heard in all corners of the island, striking fear in everything and everyone.

"I forgive my mother and sister by the way," Claire stated dryly with a small chuckle. "But I guess that's too late," she concluded sadly. "I won't ever leave you. I will always be in here." Her hand reached to faintly trace the exact spot where his beating heart was.

The sadness in Peter quickly changed to horror and determination. "Don't you _dare _leave me! And you know that I'm not talking about in here," he exclaimed profusely, pointing towards his chest. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. I never want to and I never will!" He thought of Leo with disgust. _He can never love her like I can. He is just going to use her. I could make her happy. _

That was when Claire's breaths came in wheezes. Coughing and spluttering she began to try to talk desperately, but could not get out the words. Her heart began to stutter horribly, which Peter of course felt because they were pressed up together, him supporting her, with her head on his shoulder. Peter heard a growl coming from behind him. Frozen in place with Claire still dying, he felt fear course through him. However, when he saw it was Smee, the gentle pirate, he relaxed. The tension automatically came back when Peter noticed Smee's eyes and green glow.

"I can heal her. Give her to me. She is dying," the unearthly voice commanded. Complying rather reluctantly, Peter handed her over. Then Smee spoke the ancient words. "_Vis__per__ordinem__. __Sana__eam.__Suscípiet eam.__Orci__capiat__auxilium__ab alto__est.__Eam__non__pati__magno__. __Ego__medicus__et vates et__electum__petere__auxilium__. __Adae!__Hanc__animam__vobis__dico,__ut__imminente morte__refugit__. __Nunc__vita__refluunt__in eam__iterum!_" (A/N See the bottom for translation)

Claire rose from the cold sand in a purple glow as Smee collapsed face forward in place, spent from his hard work. Her body, eyes still shut rose into a vertical position, floating five feet above the dunes. A smoky figure, clothed in darkness, hovered near her, caressing her face. Leo, who had just arrived, and Peter cried out indignantly at this unknown man touching her face. Noticing the two boys, the hooded figure turned towards them, transforming into a handsome man of about twenty with olive skin and unkempt dark hair. An amused smirk showed on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo demanded furiously.

The man clicked his tongue disapprovingly and said, "Why Leo, such a naughty boy. I just saved the girl you adore and obsess over by the request of my 'Chosen One'. Show a little gratitude!" The seventeen year old teen flushed, embarrassed. This drew a chuckle from the man; who then spoke, "My name is Hades. It doesn't matter who I am or from what religion because I go by many names. Satan, Hades, Pluto, et cetera. Although, I am portrayed a little harshly in your religion as going against God and pulling people into Hell," he said thoughtfully, reflecting back on a memory. The boys' faces contorted in surprise. Seeing their shocked faces he continued quickly, "That is beside the point however. I just saved your girl. Just letting you know that she has a pure mind by the way. No ulterior motive, no horrible intentions. Oh, and Peter? Don't give up on this one," he looked pointedly at Peter and dropped his left eye in a single wink. Flustered, Peter's face turned beet red. "Now I have to take my leave. Time to be a Greek God!" he laughed exasperatedly and dissolved into black and grey smoke.

"Whoa," Leo gasped. Claire then suddenly began to be enveloped in a purple light. After the gas surrounded her fully, a shattering explosion that sounded like glass rocked the beach and then her body began to descend towards the sand, free of the vapors. Thrown out of balance, Leo began to stumble towards her body, which was lying on its side. "C-Claire, honey? Answer me please!" he pleaded desperately.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her previously amber eyes to be tinged with violet around the outside, which then faded into its original color towards the center. "Leo? Oh, Leo!" she exclaimed in relief. Her arms flew up around his neck to envelop him in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" they both began to sob into each other.

"Don't you think of ever leaving me!" Leo cried into her back.

"Me either!" Peter interrupted.

"I would never," she replied with a small smile.

For the first time in a long time the three of them felt whole.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Translation: Let the power course through her. Heal her. Protect her. Take from the deep Underworld to help her. Do not let her suffer, Great One. I, the healer, seer, and Chosen One, request your aid. Hades! I call on you to bring this woman's soul back from the brink of death. Now the life flow back into her once more!**

**Twists! Haha, I absolutely love them **** Just saying, I have no prejudices against religions, I just had to include that little blip right there. *Leo's hug for all reviewers!***


End file.
